Switched
by Kayrarara
Summary: Kei and Hikari love eachother. everyone around them approves of the couple.. that is until someone threatens their love...
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

**{_Description__}_**

What do you do when two worlds aren't supposed to co-exist? And what do you do when someone wants to make those world's collide?...

_**{Prologue}**_

Kei Takashima, son of the CEO of the Takashima Group, Japan's #1 financial Company, is currently madly in love with Pro-wrestling fanatic Hikari Hanazono, Daughter of a carpenter. It took Kei 10 years trying to get Hikari to see how much he loves her, and after all this time, when she finally realizes that she had also loved him since long ago (_but was too embarrassed to admit it to herself and others) _and when she finally conveys to Kei her feelings. He is more than excited! His hard work had finally paid off, and could finally say that Hikari was all his!

Kei and Hikari have been happily living together as boyfriend and girlfriend for the past 2 years. Ever since Jiro, Masako and Atsushi left for Kyoto for a business opportunity. Hikari was supposed to go to, but found it hard to leave all her friends in S.A that including Yahiro and Sakura, and most importantly Kei. After all the hardships her and Kei had gone through, well between his Grandfather and his Ex-fiance. She just couldn't find it in her self to break up what they fought so hard for.

Overall they were happy now, Hikari moved in with Kei when her family left (getting full permission from her mom and dad, and his grandfather of course) they bought a small Mansion near a lake, since Hikari was the nature loving type. But it wasn't to faraway from the industrial part of the city so that Kei could easily get to work, or visit home when he needed too. They lived a very simple life.

_**{Chapter 1} - The accident **_

_**{Kei's POV}**_

The sun was shining through the blinds. It woke me up in an instant, noticing the time on the small alarm clock adjacent to the bed. I sit up as quietly as I could, stretching a hand and running my fingers through my messy brown hair. When a stir happened to the right of me. I look down to see a sleeping Hikari.

_[Damn! She was adorable when she slept!]_. That thought crept into my mind as quickly as it had left. But it was true! I will never get over, having to wake up to the one and only Hikari every single morning! Seeing her sleeping face, got me through anything I had to face today.

[_SHIT!] _just reminded my self that in 4 hours I had a meeting about the new branch grand opening, It was gonna be a long day. I took a second look at Hikari and realized how innocent and peaceful she looked. [_Few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, right?]_. I smiled at the thought, and layed back down and put an arm around Hikari's soft sleeping body. Evidently I think she enjoyed it because, she pulled me closer to her. Even though we both knew we were up, we decided that being together like this was better.

After what seemed like endless hours of cuddling, we were forced to get up. I was up and fully dressed when I noticed Hikari was still underneath the blankets.

"Hikari?" I asked her in a somewhat -worried tone.

She poked her from up under the blankets. Then she took her hand and lured me over to her. When my face was just inches in front of hers. She smiled and kissed me on my cheek, I could tell my cheeks were as red as a tomato because Hikari started to giggle. I was speechless, I didn't know what to do, but sit there with that stupid dumbfounded look on my face. Still not used to Hikari doing "lovey dovey" things with me. But I have to admit Hikari had come along way. She used to be shy and embarrassed everytime I did something sweet to her, and she often stood there completely stunned, actually. Just like me. I frowned when I noticed. When I FINALLY returned to reality.

But before I could reach earth I saw a flash of white , _{POOMF} _and the white thing hit my face! Seconds later I realized I had been hit with a fluffy pillow. A sly smile creeped on my face.

"Ho ho ho, Il get you back for that. MISS SECOND PLACE!" I evilly laughed at her as I launched my self at her. Tickeling her where Akira had told me ( where Hikari was tickelish) She only told me because I threatened to tell Tadashi Akiras most embarrassing secret. I chuckled at my self knowing, how I got the best of her.

" DONT... HAHA... HA CAL-L ME-E SECOND PLACE HAHAHA!" Hikari tried to spit out in between her words and laughter. when she was crying from exhaustion and my amusement had been used up. We fell next to each other. She on top of me. One minute I was laughing, the next I was looking into her big Onyx eyes. It felt like I was getting Lost in a sea of beauty.

She just looked down at me and smiled.

I was totally lost in her. I took my hand and slid it behind the back of her neck, and slowly started to pull her face towards mine. What probably was 5 seconds, seemed like countless hours. Millimeters from each others lips, I started to get the goosebumps when I felt Hikari's breath on my cheek. I was about to lean in all the way, when suddenly Hikari's cell phone rang. She ran to her cell phone on the side table. I just sat their and sweat dropped.

{_really!? Cell phone really! Who ever it is, it better be important!} _I thought violently to my self. But I couldn't help my violent aura creep out as I sat there with the vein popping out of my head.

But there was nothing I could do about it. Oh well , I got up and heading downstairs for breakfast. Not even noticing the phone call Hikari was having.

{_**nobody's POV**_}

_**" **_hello akira!" Hikari said excitedly, sitting down at the little table out on the porch.

"MY LITTLE ANGEL HIKARI!" akira squealed over the phone.

"Is everything okay Akira?" Hikari asked in a worried tone. She didn't know why Akira was acting like that.

" *sniif* H-ikari I have to see you today are you free?" she asked almost on the verge of tears.

By this time Kei had already come outside with Hikari, and was actively listening in on his girlfriends phone call.

Hikari looked at him with worried eyes. He reached for her hand, and smiled at her reassuringly. Even thought she smiled back, he couldn't help shake off his worries.

Hikari hung up her phone.

" she seemed really bad, and wants me to see her today" she looked over at Kei.

" I will be back later okay?". Hikari said

" yeah, sure. After my meeting today, want me to pick you up?" Kei asked. He could feel hesitation. But she nodded and walked away. Although this type of behavior would normally concern him, but Hikari had matured over these last few years, and Kei is just used to it now. _*beeeeep*_. Kei looked down and noticed his watch had beeped, signaling to him that his meeting was in 30 minutes.

_**{Akira's POV}**_

[Can't settle down! I don't know how to tell her!] my thoughts were coming in at a mile a minute, and actually I found my self pacing my room.

_Back and forth, back and forth then back again_

_*Slaap!*. _I felt a sting come across my face. Right I just slapped my self. I was still pacing, when I looked behind me and saw the fool. Tadashi. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and sparks in my eyes, as I watched my idiot boyfriend stuffing his face with the very snacks that my precious Hikari would eat any time now.

I'm going to throw him to Mars!

" TA-DA-SHI!" I grabbed him by his shirt collar.

" WAIT! WAIT AKIRA! " he said before being launched into the air at rocket speed.

"WHHHYYyyy!" he yelled, as his voice faded when he left our atmosphere.

" If Mars isn't far enough, il aim for Pluto!" I scowled at the flying figure coming back down to earth almost comet like. I just stepped out of the way, and the creator formed in the front yard. Out of the wreckage, came a limp smoking Tadashi.

" w-hy... why?" he asked half choking on his own words.

"Because those sweets were for Hikari! Have you now shame! And don't stuff your face like that! Now get up,my angel Hikari will be here any minute and we have to tell her the news" I tried explaining to my idiot here. Even though he annoys me, but its he who makes me love him. I love his clumsiness, and his big heart, and REALLY BIG appetite, I felt the heat across my face. When Tadashi spoke. And...

" you know bear woman, it's not a big deal, so can I eat those cakes now?" he asked grabbing another cake.

I clenched my fist together, taking back whatever I was thinking about milliseconds before. I walked up to the most IDIOTIC and GLUTTON I have ever met.

" WHY DID I EVEN SAY YES, YOU idiot!" I screamed in his face before giving him a beating of a life time.

_*DIING DONNG*_. I stopped choking Tadashi, and realized that the door bell was ringing!

I felt a giant smile creep on my face before dashing like the wind to my angel that stood behind the double doors!

_**{Nobody's POV}**_

" .I!" akira screamed as she threw her arms around her very precious friend.

" akira! It's so good to see you! How you been?!" Hikari asked before coming in, and sitting down out on the porch for some tea.

" oh Hikari! It's been so long! Now that your living with the beast himself! My angel Hikari hasn't had time for me!" akira exclaimed when the waterworks started to roll down her cheeks.

" akira, I saw you 2 days ago" Hikari reasoned that Kei wasn't to blame.

" but still, the thought of such an innocent and cute girl, sharing the same room, same bed, with the Devil! Oh its just unbearable to think about! " akira blamed Kei for separating Hikari and her, and for not being able to live with Hikari.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?". Hikari asked with a big smile on her face. Before tadashi walked into the room, covered head to toe with bruises and cuts and 2 huge bumps on his head. Akira looked at him with much concern.

" TADASHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Hikari was running over to him trying to help him walk.

"The wrath of god" was what Tadashi was able to say, before showing akira an enormous smile! And give the peace sign with his fingers. Before being sat down at the table.

" tadashi should we tell her now?" akira asked her boyfriend who had fully recovered and was drinking tea with the girls.

"?" Hikari looked puzzled. What could be so important that tadashi has to tell me too.

" akira and I are going to get m-" before tadashi could finish Hikari's phone began to ring, Hikari was going to ignore it, but akira suggested it could be important. So Hikari answered.

{ hikari's phone call}

Hikari- _hello? _

Person- _yes hello, is this Miss Hikari Hanazono?_

Hikari- _yes this is she? May I ask who is calling? _

Person- _Actually this is the police _

Hikari- _is there a problem? _

Police- _this morning the Takashima jet, had crashed landed and we have news here about Mr Kei Takashima. _

Hikari- _Omg is he okay! Is takashima hurt! Is he alive? Where is he now!? _

Police- _being rushed to Tokyo hospital _

Hikari-_... ( beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) _

( after call)

" takashima" Hikari said trying to hold back her tears, she needed to find out if takashima is alive she needs to see him.

" Hikari? Who's hurt? Hikari! " akira was also freaking out.

" akira could you give me a ride to Tokyo, it seems like takashima..." she trailed off not wanting to say the worse. akira was on the phone with her company and in minutes a helicopter came down. Hikari akira and Tadashi were on it and flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since Kei's mother and Father have been to the hospital, and the next time they went , had no idea it was for Kei. Most people thought Kei couldn't get hurt, people thought he was inhuman but the fact is Kei could get hurt, just nobody was expecting it.

Sui was crying next to Kei's bed. His mother and father were talking to the doctor when they heard 3 foot steps comming at them very fast.

" Takashima!" Hikari haulted to a stop when she spotted Kei's mom and dad.

"Hikari! Thank god your here" Satoru said to Hikari, but she never got the chance to say anything before she entered the room, and kneeled beside Kei's bed.

She probably thought why he is in here, he didn't have any cuts or bruises. But when she was about to question it, the doctor walked into the room. She stood up and grabbed Kei's hand. And simply looked at the doctor. By this time akira and Tadashi and everyone else was also in the room, tadashi was holding onto akira shoulder in a comforting kind of way, he himself was a bit uneasy seeing Kei in a very vulnerable state, was very rare.

" well, I have the results. Theirs good news and bad news." the doctor said.

Hikari looked at him with tired eyes, she just wanted to be told that Kei was going to be fine.

" good news first" Midori said looking from Kei to her husband, than to the doctor who opened his note book.

" well the good news is that their is no physical damage at all, he passed all the tests with flying colors " the doctor looked at all them and smiled .

Hikari kind of winced and chuckled to her self at the fact that Kei passed all the testes if only the doctor knew what Kei is capable of.

Then everyone got the same thought. If takashima was fine then why was he in the hospital and why was he in a coma state. All looked back at the doctor who seemed to know what they wanted to hear.

" ah well, actually Mr. Takashima didn't come out of the wreckage unscathed. He did hit is head pretty hard, he ended up with a concussion which is why he is not awake, but the fact He hasn't awoken yet, is weird but not a mystery, he seems to be exhausted both physically and mentally. That's why he is still sleeping, we believe he will come too in a couple of hours, after some good earned rest.".

he closed his Book looked at the family. Who were a bit concerned but they all looked relieved to find out that Kei was going to be fine. Before leaving the doctor turned around. Looked at the people in the room.

" actually considering the accident, I'm surprised that Mr. Takashima even made it out alive, and with not even a scratch! He is pretty lucky! " he smiled and left the room.

"Well that's Kei for you I guess" akira smiled and went over to Hikari, who still seemed a little bit tense. Akira put her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

" Hikari don't look so down, you heard the doc,

Kei is very tough! He is just tired he will wake up soon" she hugged Hikari and pulled tadashi out of the room because he was ready to jump out the Window. When a bird flew by with half a sandwich in its mouth. Hikari smiled and looked down at the Sleeping takashima before taking a seat next to his bed.

_**{**__**Hours later**__**} **_

Everyone decided to go home except for Hikari and Sui of course. Sui fell asleep next to Kei's bed, he was exhausted you could see it on his face. Hikari had promised to keep an eye on him when everyone left. She looked at the clock, and noticed it was almost 6:30 A.M Hikari wasn't paying attention, she was too busy thinking. Thinking of what to say to takashima, if he'd ever woke up. Or what if he never remembered her!? These questions filled her occupied mind.

Hikari looked out the Window to a now rising sun, still to dark out but, you can picture big tall buildings and how the light shun through them.

It was a beautiful site It was a breathtaking view, one she wished she could see with Takashima, and if only the scene didn't have a hospital dead smack! Right in the middle of it.

She was thinking when a small breeze brushed across her face it was a warm welcoming gust of wind, that would make you close your eyes. And believe that everything was going to be okay.

{Kei's POV}

_The trees keep passing me, I don't know why I'm running, all I know, is that I'm desperate... WAIT! now I remember . __**Where is she!? I have to find her before it's to late!**__ ... what's that light up ahead? I had to stop running! Why!? Why won't my feet stop!? __**OH NO! **__It feels like it's coming towards me! . ... I'm falling now! _

_I brace my self for the bottom. Pictures of Hikari, and everyone in S.A flash before me like a film strip. I see them laughing together. Why was I the only one not in these memories? What does it mean. I didn't hit the bottom? What is this wall?_

_Through the glass I saw my self fading away little by little, nothing like this concerns me anymore, they are all fine without me anyways. Before I became whatever I am to be, I take a look out the glass wall for the last time, and notice Hikari, sitting there crying... __**Why! Why is she crying! Hikari! Don't cry! I'm right here! **__I tried to get too her, but I was fading to fast! I try one last attempt to get her attention, let her know I'm still here! _

_**HIKARI! **Nothing... **HIKAAARRII! **Nothing... _

_**HIIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRIIIII! ...** she looked me mouthed something as she gets louder and louder _

_"**WAKE UP TAKASHIMA!" **_

{Out Of Kei's Dream}

{Nobody's POV}

"TAKASHIMA, TAKASHIMA!". Hikari is hovering above Kei's body, which seemed to have finally awoken. Her looks of concern. He tries to adjust himself to the light.

He tries to sit up but his Head is saying lay the hell back down.

" Where am I?" Takashima said looking around, noticing he isn't at his Hotel. And That Hikari was here. She looked at him tears welling up in her onyx eyes. He looked heart broken at this site. She placed both her hands on each side of his face and touched his forhead with hers. She looked dead serious, Kei didn't know what to do but just sit there.

" TAKASHIMA!" she said in a very cold voice.

" Do you remember anything!?" even more coldly than before. Kei looked at her, and simply sweat dropped.

_[could she be asking if I had forgotten her?!] _the vein was popping out his head, and Hikari looked like she was going to hit him if he said anything funny or insulting.

He didn't know what to do, he'd feel bad about saying anything embarrassing or cheesy, so he'd just do what he always did.

" _Pfft..._ you think I'd, forget about miss second place" Kei evily laughed. She just stood there in awe. When he saw her puff out her cheeks as her face went bright red, he laughed again.

" TAKASHIMA! Seeing you say that in your state is very annoying". But truth be told she was glad he was okay enough to make stupid remarks. She sighed to herself before smiling.

She walked over to Takashima who was sitting up now, and before he could react she hugged him. He was so stunned but he put his hands around her, and chuckled a little to him self. She actually worried about him. He was satisfied with himself, he hadn't wanted to make her worried, but in doing so they became closer this way. They pulled apart when Hikari looked up at Kei and gave a big smile.

" are you sure your fine? The doctor said that you had a concussion" Hikari looked at Takashima.

" I'm fine, actually I feel a lot better after sleeping" he smirked and looked over at his parents who were walking into the room. Kei's father immediately jumped into Kei's arms before failing to do so.

"KE-I!" Satoru (Kei's dad) cried, while being pushed away by Kei's hand.

" but..." before Satoru could finish Midori (Kei's mother) interrupted.

She went up to her son and slapped him upside the head..

" you stupid son! If you were tired and didn't want to go to the meeting than say so!" everyone just stood in awe and didn't know what to say especially Kei.

He just stood there not knowing what to say to his mother.

" if you want to do something then tell us! Don't just do whatever you want stupid son!" she huffed as she took a strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear.

" well right now all I want is to go home" he smirked and grabbed Hikari's hand and left the room.

" he does know that he needs to tell the doctor first right?" Tadashi stated before being impaled by another one of Akiras punches.

"Stupid... don't you think? right now all he wants is to be with Hikari after all, he thinks he caused her to worry" Akira sighed and smiled slightly after tadashi had recovered.

" well let's go I guess we gotta take care of this mess he caused" Midori said to her baby faced husband who nodded and left with her..

By the time everyone finally left the hospital Hikari and Kei were already half way home. She Drove since she didn't think Kei could.. even though he was fine, he didn't want to waste the time by arguing with her.

No, that is not what Kei wanted at all, he just wanted to go home, with Hikari and just plainly be with her. And that is what he did.

_Rinnnngg... riiiinnnngg *** ringing phone* **_

_" hello?"_

_" ah hello grandfather" _

_" well, isn't this a surprise, Shin" _

_" ha, so you do remember my voice." _

_" how can anyone forget that snarling noise you make" _

_" oh this is hardly the time for flattering. I only called to tell you about my upcoming visit" _

_"Yes I already know, and while your in Japan, I suggest you don't make a mess of things" _

_" don't worry I don't plan to stay very long, had only intended to visit him" _

_"Well if your done talking I got better things to do" _

_" I don't like talking to you either, good bye... for now" _

After he hung up the phone, the mysterious Shin laughed, reached into his drawer and pulled out a picture.

" S.A huh?" he tossed the picture on the desk.

"Can't wait" he smiled. And then Left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO EVERYONE!**_

_**so first thing first unfortunately this story wont be posted till June 13 exactly a month from now **_

_**why? well im actually working on my own novel and I haven't been able to write this for while and since some people really liked it,**_

_**instead of stopping the story completely i thought maybe i could write 4 chapters and post all of them on a separate date, and I probably should've let **_

_**you all know a long time ago, but again I havn't had much time... but I will finish it by my due date so don't worry and if you DONT feel like reading it again **_

_**when i post the rest of the chapters than, THANK YOU for READING IT UP TILL NOW ;D\  
**_

_**-Kayrarara 3**_


End file.
